


New Year's Eve

by isnonstop



Series: At Your Mercy [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: "Alexander?" John crawled across Alexander's bed, resting his head on his dominant's lap."Yes, John?" Alexander said, shifting his textbook so he could continue reading and rest a hand on John's hair."What're we doing for New Year's Eve?" John asked, nuzzling into Alex's hand."What do you want to do?"





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> In which I continue to be great at coming up with titles. 
> 
> I wrote part of this while taking shots of 140 proof black rum with my friend because that's how I spent my Christmas Eve...

"Alexander?" John crawled across Alexander's bed, resting his head on his dominant's lap. 

"Yes, John?" Alexander said, shifting his textbook so he could continue reading and rest a hand on John's hair. 

"What're we doing for New Year's Eve?" John asked, nuzzling into Alex's hand.

"What do you want to do?"

"What do you and the Washingtons usually do?"

"We usually cook something and sit around drinking hot chocolate and watch the ball drop in Times Square on the tv," Alex said, scratching behind John's ear. They'd been together for only a few days and it was interesting to see how easily John had fallen into being open about being a submissive. Alexander was sure it was because John felt safe around the Washingtons and that there would be complications once they returned to New York but for now, he was going to simply enjoy how happy John was. 

"That sounds fun," John hummed, shifting to rub his nose against Alexander's stomach. 

"What did your family do for New Years?" Alex asked, putting down his book. 

"We'd go to a big party that one of my father's business associates throws every year," John said, rolling onto his back to look up at Alexander. "I hated it."

"Sound boring," Alex agreed, tracing his fingers gently over John's cheek, connecting the freckles. 

"It was," John agreed, pouting. 

"Do you want to go out and see fireworks in person?" Alex asked, brushing his thumb over John's lip. 

"Do you, sir?" John whispered, turning his head slightly to press a kiss to Alexander's wrist, directly over his dominant mark. 

"Truthfully not really," Alex whispered. "I've been living here for years and I still hate the cold. But if you want to go we can."

"I've never been the biggest fan of fireworks," John said with a small shrug. "So I don't mind staying in. No matter what we do I'm sure I'll love it."

"How can you be so sure?" Alexander asked softly. 

"Because I'll be with you, sir," John whispered, smiling shyly up at him. Alexander smiled fondly, leaning down to kiss him gently. 

\---

TO John:

Dad's dragging us to that dumb party again

Send help

 

TO Matty:

Sorry

 

TO John:

You suck

Hopefully there's someone actually interesting there this year

 

TO Matty:

Don't hold your breath

It’s probably going to be all old fuddy-duddies

 

TO John:

Again

You suck

 

TO Matty:

Love you

 

TO John:

Yeah yeah. I love you too

You still suck though

 

TO Matty:

Yeah I do ;)

 

TO John:

EW JACK GROSS

 

TO Matty:

LMAO

Relax

I'm joking

We haven't done anything

 

TO John:

I don't want to know

You're my brother

 

TO Matty:

And it's my job to torment you

 

TO John:

I hate you

 

TO Matty:

Incorrect

You love me

 

TO John:

Damn. You got me.

 

TO Matty:

Try not to die of boredom tonight

 

TO John:

I’ll do my best

 

TO Matty:

Text me if anything interesting happens

 

TO John:

You know I will.

Love you Jack

Tell Alex I say hey

 

TO Matty:

Love you too M

\---

"I wish mon Hercules was here," Lafayette sighed dramatically as they flopped down onto the couch next to Alexander and John. "I feel left out."

"Huh?" John said, lifting his head from Alexander's shoulder and looking at them.

"You and Alexander are all coupley and George and Martha are all coupley," Lafayette said, pouting. "And I'm just here, all alone."

"You get to see him in two days," John said, resting his head back on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"I want to see him now," Lafayette whined as George came in with a tray of hot drinks and snacks.

"Why don't you call him?" Alex said, pulling John closer. 

"He's at a party," Lafayette pouted. "I was texting him a minute ago. He said he'll call me just before midnight."

"Are you still pouting about Hercules not being here?" Martha asked as she came into the living room, novelty '2018' glasses on her face. 

"Yes," Lafayette grumbled, taking a mug of hot chocolate from George. "Thanks, George."

"You're welcome, Lafayette," George smiled, handing Alexander and John their mugs. Once the hot chocolate was served he sat down beside Martha, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You'll see Hercules soon enough."

Lafayette grumbled, sipping their hot chocolate and sulking in the corner of the couch. Alexander rolled his eyes at them, holding his mug with one hand while his other continued to trace patterns along the side of John's neck where one day he hoped his collar would sit. 

"We've still got time before the ball drop," Martha said, swinging her legs over George's lap. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Alex hummed, licking his lips. "What do you want to watch?"

"How about John chooses?" Martha smiled at the submissve, who was sleepily snuggled into Alexander's side, completely relaxed and at ease. 

"Huh?" John blinked his eyes open, moving to sit up but stopping when Alex tightened his grip. "I don't care what we watch." 

"No preference?" George asked, handing Martha his mug when she finished her own drink. 

"No, doesn't matter," John said softly, snuggling in closer to Alex, pressing his face to the side of Alex's neck and whispering to him, "you pick."

"Okay, J," Alex whispered, rubbing his side. "How about we watch a Disney movie?"

"Yes!" Lafayette perked up, dropping their phone into their lap as they looked over at the others. "Can we watch 'The Aristocats'?"

"Sure, Laf," Martha chuckled, grabbing the television remote.

"Thanks," Lafayette grinned, shifting to curl up more comfortably in the corner, pulling a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapping up in it. 

"John?" Alexander whispered, gently tapping the submissive's side. 

"Yes, sir?" John whispered, forcing himself to focus on Alexander.

"Are you going to drink any more of your hot chocolate?" Alex asked softly, looking down to where the half-finished drink was clutched in John's ever-loosening grip. 

"No," John whispered, handing the mug to Alex so he could put it on the side table. Once their hands were free John shifted so he was basically curled up in Alexander's lap, tucking his face into the side of his neck and sighing happily. Over the past few days, he'd basically grown addicted to the feeling that he got when he cuddled with Alexander, the feeling of comfort and safety. 

Alex let out an amused huff, shifting John a bit so they were both more comfortable. He looked up when George handed him a blanket, mouthing his thanks as he took it and wrapped John up tight. The submissive hummed in contentment, pressing a kiss to the side of Alex's neck. 

"He's not going to make it to midnight will he?" Martha whispered, watching the boys with a smile.

"No," Alex chuckled, running his fingers gently through John's hair.

"'M awake," John muttered, sitting up slightly to look at them. "I'm awake."

"It's okay if you want to sleep, John," Alex said softly, gently pressing John's head so he'd rest it back down with a sigh. "I can wake up before the ball drop if you'd like."

"Okay, sir, yes please," John whispered, eyelashes tickling the side of Alex's neck as he closed his eyes. 

"Okay, sweet," Alex whispered, kissing his curls. "You rest. I'll wake you in a bit."

"M'kay," John hummed, breath slowing into a peaceful rhythmic pace as he drifted off to sleep. 

\---

John startled awake a little while later, sitting up with a jerk.

"John?" Alex asked, resting a hand on his cheek. "You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah," John said, rubbing his eyes and looking around. "What time's it?"

"Eleven-thirty," Alex said, pulling John in for a hug. John laid down against him, trying to figure out what had startled him awake. He got his answer a moment later when his phone vibrated in his pocket, making him jump. "John?"

"My phone, sorry," John said, shifting to pull his phone from his pocket. 

"It's fine, J," Alex said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"It’s a text from Martha," John said, smiling sleepily as he opened the message. 

 

TO John:

Oh my god

Jack! 

Jack! 

Jack!

 

TO Matty:

What? 

What happened?

 

TO John:

She's gorgeous

 

TO Matty:

Who?

 

TO John:

This girl

The daughter of a friend of dad's friend

 

TO Matty:

What's her name loser?

 

TO John:

I dont know

I haven't spoke to her

 

TO Matty:

Why not

 

TO John:

She's with her family

 

TO Matty:

You're with yours

 

TO John:

Shut up

Her family looks scary

They're from out of state

 

TO Matty:

You should still talk to her

And send me a pic

 

TO John:

Shut up

How's your new years going?

 

TO Matty:

Good.

We're watching a movie

I dont know what one

 

TO John:

How do you not know?

 

TO Matty:

I was sleeping

 

TO John:

Ah

Shit dad's coming

Got to go

 

TO Matty:

Send me a picture!

 

"How's Martha?" Alex asked, resting his chin on John's shoulder. 

"Good," John said softly, leaning back into Alex's chest. "Apparently there's a pretty girl at the party."

"Ah," Alex chuckled, kissing John's cheek. "Has she spoken to her?"

"Apparently not," John said, locking his phone and putting it down on the couch beside him. "Says her family looks scary."

"I'm sure your sister can handle them," Alex said softly, running a hand down John's side. 

"I'm sure she can," John agreed, looking over at the television; he was surprised to find that the movie had been turned off and now there was the live feed from Times Square playing on the screen. "What time is it?"

"Eleven fifty-five," Lafayette said, watching John and Alex from the other side of the couch. "Martha and George went to get sparkling juice to toast midnight with."

"Oh okay," John said, tapping his fingers against Alex's chest. Alex played with John's hair gently, glancing over as Martha and George came in with champagne flutes of sparkling juice. 

"Four minutes," Martha said with a smile, handing out the drinks from the tray George held. 

"Does anyone have any resolutions for the new year?" George asked, resting the empty tray next to the coffee table and sitting down. 

"Be more honest," John said, holding his glass carefully. 

"Take a break more," Alex said, fingers still dancing over the skin on the back of John's neck. 

"Learn a new skill," George said, wrapping his arm around Martha as she sat next to him. 

"Travel," Martha said, leaning into her husband's side. Lafayette said nothing, looking down at their phone. 

"Laf, what about you?" Alex said, leaning around George and Martha a bit to look at them. 

Lafayette looked up, "No need for resolutions when you're already perfect."

"Laf!" Martha exclaimed, laughing. 

"You're ridiculous, Lafayette," Alexander said, shaking his head fondly as John laughed quietly. 

"I'm fabulous," Lafayette teased, sipping their sparkling juice. 

"One minute," George announced, drawing everyone's attention to the television. 

"Alex?" John whispered, turning to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I get to bring in the new year with you," John said softly, leaning in to press his forehead against Alex's.

"I'm glad I get to bring in the new year with you too, J," Alex whispered, smiling softly as he cupped John's cheek. John smiled, leaning into Alex's hand; in the background, he could hear Lafayette talking on the phone to Hercules. Martha and George were also muttering softly to themselves as the announcer on the television started counting down, the crowd in Times Square chanting along.

" _TEN_!"

"Twenty-seventeen was pretty shit," John whispered. "But one good thing came out of it. Meeting you."

" _NINE_!"

"John, meeting you was the best thing to happen to me in years," Alex said softly, rubbing his thumb over John's cheek. 

" _EIGHT_!"

"Even better than getting into Columbia?"

" _SEVEN_!"

"Even better than that," Alex smiled softly.

" _SIX_!"

"You're the best thing to happen to me in years too," John whispered. 

" _FIVE_!"

"Even better than getting into Columbia?" Alex teased.

" _FOUR_!"

John laughed, "Well… if I hadn't gotten into Columbia we wouldn't have met so I'm pretty thankful for that. But definitely."

" _THREE_!"

"Happy New Year, John," Alex whispered.

" _TWO_!"

"Happy New Year, Alex."

" _ONE_!"

As the crowd in Times Square cheered, Alexander pulled John in for a kiss. John smiled, heart light and happy, knowing that the next year was going to bring good things. After all, his life was going to be fine with Alexander in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone that celebrates! 
> 
> Who is Martha crushing on I wonder? (I've accidentally given myself another ship by accident... oops?)
> 
> [My tumblr](http://www.isnonstop.tumblr.com) if you want to talk.


End file.
